The present invention relates to suspension packages, and in particular to suspension packages well suited for use with products having a considerable depth.
Lofgren U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,917, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses one prior-art suspension package that suspends a product in an outer container. In the Lofgren suspension package a hammock is tensioned by panels on opposite ends of a frame, and the product being suspended is held in place by the hammock.
The Lofgren suspension package is well suited for many applications. However, bulky or heavy products may not readily be inserted into the hammock. A need presently exists for an improved suspension package that is well suited for use with bulky or other products having considerable depth or weight.